


Where It Began

by tryslora



Series: And Omega Makes Family [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Commitment, Community: fullmoon_ficlet, Full Circle, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their wedding day, Derek and Jackson go back to where it began to celebrate their bonding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where It Began

**Author's Note:**

> So, the next chapter of And Omega Makes Family was going to be a wedding, so it seemed like the thing to write for prompt #44 - Commitment at fullmoon_ficlet. As always, I do not own the world or characters of Teen Wolf, I just like to play with them.

Derek and Jackson get married in the middle of the Preserve.

Jackson knows that there is no more than the memory of a scent left, nothing that anyone could actually catch, but he still imagines that he can smell it. Himself and Derek, the crisp air, the rut of heat. It leaves him flushed as they stand before everyone when Derek takes his hand in both of his, lifting it up to kiss his fingertips.

“Da!” Toby calls out, and the pack laughs as Lydia takes the boy from Jackson’s mother and sways with him on her hip.

The justice of the peace motions with one hand, and Derek nods in response.

“I know there are words that humans usually say.” Derek speaks quietly, but his voice still carries, the authority of the alpha underlining each word. “This is a human ceremony, but I’m not, and I never have been. You are my pack, Jackson. Before everyone else, beyond anything I can imagine, you are _mine_ , and I am yours. I will be loyal to you first, to our children second. If anyone ever threatens you, I will rip their throat out with my teeth. I will protect you with my life, and I will give you my heart. And when you die someday, I suspect I will go with you, because I can not imagine a world without you in it.”

Jackson feels his eyes prick, wet and hot, and he blinks back the emotion, struggling to hold it at bay. Derek smiles slightly, almost a smirk, although his gaze is still deadly serious.

“We began as a fluke of nature, but I take you as my mate willingly, from now until eternity.” Derek kisses the tips of his fingers again. “I love you.”

Derek goes silent, and everyone looks to Jackson for a response. He had words prepared; he wrote them down and practiced them in front of the mirror over and over that morning while Danny prompted him and made certain he was perfect. But those words are gone now, and Jackson shakes his head, murmuring, “Asshole. How am I supposed to be the best when I have to follow after _that_?” 

He sucks in a deep breath, glancing at the others before he starts to speak. “All I wanted was to be on top.” One corner of his mouth curls up in a smirk, because he’s very definitely the bottom now. “I didn’t give a shit about you, Derek, and I certainly didn’t care about the pack. I wanted to be better. I wanted to be the _best_ , so I convinced you to bite me, and look what mess that led to.” He knows the pack remembers the horror that came between the bite and Jackson’s wolf. The memory would keep him humble, if Jackson were capable of being humble. “But it also led here. I made a lot of stupid choices, and I had no idea what I was getting into, but it was worth it, because I’m with you.”

“ _Da!_ ” Toby’s yell is more insistent now, the boy’s arms reaching for Jackson until he almost topples from Lydia’s grasp.

Jackson pulls away from Derek for a moment so that he can capture his son, hitching him onto his hip before he steps close enough again that he can reach his whole family. Derek’s arm slides around Jackson’s back, pulling him closer than is probably proper for the middle of their vows, but it seems right to be there, all three of them.

“I didn’t expect this.” Jackson’s voice is lower as he reaches for Derek’s face, his palm going flat against his cheek. “But I love you. Heart and soul, wolf and human. You’re stuck with all of me, and from what I’ve managed to learn about werewolf biology, that’s going to last for a very long time. I want to raise our children, when we’re ready for more. I want to be your partner. I want to see you be so happy that you shine, Derek. This is us… this is our space. Together.”

He knows it isn’t time, but he leans in anyway, his lips pressing into Derek’s cheek, rubbing across his skin, nuzzling him with his scent. Toby whines, so Jackson brings him close as well, letting the three of them mix their scents until Derek’s eyes flash red.

The justice of the peace clears his throat, and they separate. Jackson knows his own eyes are glowing in response, and he knows there will be some explanations later—he can smell the curiosity and confusion washing over Damon even from this distance. He is thankful that the officiant was at least aware of the truth beforehand.

He doesn’t hear the rest of the words; even as important as they are, they are only the means to an end. He knows it is done when Derek gathers them both close, smacking a kiss against Toby’s forehead that makes the boy laugh, then kissing Jackson bruisingly deep, hunger evident as he nips at his lip. Jackson whines, and there’s a cheer around them.

Lydia takes Toby back, and in the distance Jackson hears Stiles getting everyone organized to head back to the Stilinski household for a celebration. Jackson glances at Danny long enough to make sure that his best friend is taking care of Damon as he asked, then he turns his attention back to Derek.

“This is where we started,” Derek says.

“And as soon as all those people leave, we’ll take care of consummating.” Jackson tangles his fingers with Derek’s and slides their joined hands into his suit pocket where a few useful things are hidden. “I don’t think they’ll miss us.”

“I don’t care,” Derek growls softly, burying his face in the crook of Jackson’s neck. “As long as you’re mine, I don’t care.”

They begin anew, joined as mates and as husbands, bedding down in the fallen leaves of the Preserve.

Jackson wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
